Infinite Dark, Ominous Foreshadowing
by greenteeks
Summary: The 3rd and final chapter, final story of mine, until I know Tai and Sora will become a fact once again. In this story, it's confusing at first, but it makes sense later. Please read, Taiora fans should be pleased. And though I'm not writing for now, T
1. Infinite Dark, Ominous Foreshadowing

Hello, long time no see for me, eh? ^__^ Well, I'm back with a new series, maybe only two or three chapters long. I know it might seem confusing at first, but if you bear with me, it'll all come together at the end. Just imagine what is going on with Tai, don't worry about place or time or how or when or why. You'll understand near the end. This is the only chapter that should have confusion though, don't worry.   
  
So please read? T.T Please? I'd love a review too, and a special request granted to the first person who can guess what Sora's confession to Tai was! Good luck minna, and please read! Thanks all, enjoy my crappy writing, LoL I'm out for now, until I finish the next chapter. And I can't wait to get this all down, I'm so excited. Yes, my ending is already done. ~_^ -peace sign-  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=+†+=- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tai could do nothing.  
  
It was towards the darkest dark, and Tai couldn't see a thing in front of his equally dark eyes. The cold wind whipped past him, turning the darkness into a cold hell, waiting to suck Tai down into it eternally.  
  
No.  
  
That couldn't happen.  
  
NO!!  
  
Tai thrashed about, tearing away whatever he could squeeze his fists onto. But he was no match for this synthetic hell created in the digital world.  
  
He had to keep going. Sora would need him to, he knew she wouldn't give out on him.  
  
He would never do that to her.  
  
Tai's face darkened, his expression becoming that of fury, his brows knotting, his eyes flaming red deep within the dark pools of brown. The reflections were gone, and all that was left was determination.  
  
He was determined to reach his true love.  
  
Sora.  
  
Takenouchi, Sora.  
  
The one who would have become a part of him forever in the bonds of marriage, in the near future, if things had gone his way.  
  
They will go his way! That much he can be certain of!  
  
Tai's limbs kicked excruciatingly, desperate to get through the endless black, the well of darkness. It seemed to be an ocean filled with tar, tar thick and restraining, but Tai would not let it get the best of him. He would keep pushing through, struggling to reach Sora before it was too late.  
  
Too late for what, he wasn't sure.  
  
But he wasn't going to take a chance.  
  
Not with Sora's life on the line, of which he was certain it was.  
  
He couldn't let her slip away into this darkness forever, not like what was happening to him right now.   
  
So he struggled to see past the darkness, squinting his eyes to catch a glimpse of his only light, a light he was sure waited for him, if only he could rescue her, stop her from penetrating into this black ocean with him.  
  
Sora...  
  
His vision blurred as he moaned, his brown high school uniform tearing to shreds as the angry black lashed out at him. It was vengeful, wanting to hold Tai Kamiya back with it, but the salvation of the light beyond the dark was not far now. As a result of Tai's endless fighting, his endless courage, he had reached the soft, warm glow, just inches, yet miles ahead of him.  
  
It didn't matter.  
  
Tai could feel its grace no matter the length to which he had to go. He could still fight. There was much left that was still strong and kicking within him. And Sora was right at the edge, waiting for him with a wonderful, beautiful, motherly smile, her brown uniform skirt wavering in a soft, nonexistent wind, her eyes a crystalline, ruby red, sparkling in the distance. The light about her made her almost into an apparition, but Tai knew she was really there. The whiteness, it was so bright around her, it blurred the edges of her silhouette, and the stars glittering around her were no exception.  
  
She wanted to come to him.  
  
To reach out and help him, to pull him up into her soft arms, to cuddle him into her breasts, breathe in his wild, swept-up hair of the most beautiful brown, the color of warm cocoa on a day where only the snow was present.  
  
Tai wanted her touch.  
  
His exhausted features brightened as much as they could, his eyelids drooping halfway and his smile weak. His limp arms, heavy like lead, reached as far out as they could, and right then, it somehow seemed as though he were only within centimeters of her stretched out arms, her quivering fingertips, so soft to the touch of his...  
  
Wait.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Tai was slipping back. There was more he had to fight. Yes, Sora was there, but her eyes had been deceived as well. A look of worry appeared on her delicate features, twisting them so that Tai became terrified once more for her safety. The look of horror on her face was not normal, and it scared Tai.  
  
It scared him...  
  
No! Have courage! Go back to her or you'll lose her! Now, Tai!  
  
Tai strained again, squeezing his features in concentration as they darkened, as the darkness pooled around him.   
  
A slow voice followed him as he unwillingly slid into the black abyss.   
  
"Noooo..... Taaiiii...."  
  
Sora, he thought. Stay there, don't follow, please, for the love of...  
  
But she strained herself beyond the doorway of the light, reaching for him, her arms stretching, wanting to capture him into her heart.  
  
It was then that it hit Tai.  
  
It was Sora they wanted.   
  
The realization washed over Tai like a thousand knives falling over his fragile human body. They were using him as a trap!  
  
He screamed a bloodcurdling scream, his voice producing a sound that was like an animal, a terrifying animalistic sound that vaguely resembled the words for Sora to stay where she was, to not follow him anywhere, for it was her they, whoever they were, wanted to get a hold of.  
  
Sora couldn't hear him though.  
  
She slipped into the darkness, the light behind her shutting violently off, the black becoming intimidating. Now Sora was the only thing of color that Tai could focus on. Just her. And the terrible, painful squeals she produced as the darkness around her filled with rage.  
  
It felt as though Tai were strapped down, upright. He couldn't move. He couldn't kick or thrash his arms about, trying to swim towards Sora. His eyes could only widen in terrific pain at watching the one he loved become the object of horrible, vengeful lashing.  
  
He knew his heart must be ripping in two inside of his chest.  
  
He knew the blood must be spreading like mad inside of him, filling all of his limbs with loose, warm liquid.  
  
That must be what the hot, burning, boiling, fear-stricken feeling inside of him was as he watched his best friend, his lover, his true soulmate being tortured into the painful screaming.  
  
He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, believing this not real.   
  
But he knew it was, and he wouldn't turn his back on Sora like that.  
  
She wouldn't do that to him.  
  
So he kept struggling, he kept pulling, despite the ripping of his ligaments and muscle tissue as he strained to move his arms. The tearing, it felt like a burning hot iron laying onto his skin, but it was nothing, he couldn't even feel it, compared to what he saw happening to Sora in front of him.  
  
Her uniform now lay in ruins upon her body, just as Tai's was. Her peachy flesh peeked between the tears, but her skin was not safe from the flashes of dark lightning lashing out at her delicateness, gashing her skin open in a rage Tai had never seen before.  
  
What did they have against Sora?  
  
A sudden wave of emotions entered Tai, relieving him of his morbid curiosity. It shocked through his skull, giving him a recognition, if not an understanding, of what was truly going on.  
  
The darkness was jealous of love.  
  
You would think light, right?   
  
No.   
  
It was afraid of light. And once all the power supporting light was gone, it would lead to the absence of light. Love had to be the first thing to go.   
  
Then friendship.  
  
Kindness.  
  
Reliability.  
  
Sincerity.  
  
Knowledge.  
  
Courage.  
  
And finally, hope.  
  
Once there was no hope, no light can break through. Light was the center of all of these powers, the top of them, the most powerful. And the living darkness could not stand to be hidden away longer.   
  
But there was an order.  
  
And love was the first to go. Sora possessed great love, and it was jealous of her clean, pure heart. She was the first it needed because she possessed the strongest of the sources, besides hope.  
  
The power of love, indeed.  
  
Tai shook his head to rid himself of the blinding, selfish torture. And the vision before him tortured his soul even more after knowing the cause. It wasn't Sora's fault, she was an innocent bystander, in possession of a great force.   
  
And the darkness was jealous.  
  
Tai's eyes watered, the pain inside his chest was unbearable.   
  
Sora...   
  
How could something like this happen to such a sweet and innocent mind, a person withholding an incredible persona? Tai had to do something. The gashes in her skin now lay open, seeping tremendous amounts of blood, some of it squirting wildly as the veins were torn as well. Her face was one of extreme exhaustion as the lashings kept coming, kept laying across her tender flesh.  
  
Her expression tensed into extreme pain, her eyes squeezing shut in the oncoming force.  
  
The beads of sweat on Tai's skin. Dripping...  
  
The blood pooling around Sora. Dripping...  
  
Dripping...  
  
Tai couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
.............................   
  
.............................  
  
...  
  
  
And he awoke. The white sheets twisted around him, restraining him in the darkness of his room just as the darkness of the abyss had tormented him with. The sweat did indeed drip down, soaking Tai's bed, the fabric clammy against his bare, tanned and lean chest.  
  
He wrenched the sheets away, tearing them down the middle with a desperate cry escaping his throat.   
  
His breath came fast, panting like he had been holding his breath throughout all of that nightmare. His deep, ashy eyes of brown charcoal widened in apprehension.  
  
The dream, everything that had happened...  
  
It wasn't real.  
  
But what if it was to become so?  
  
Tai shook his head, leaped onto the floor and raced across his room to the bathroom. He stopped at the sink, the faucet turning, the cold water pouring over his wrists, the water coming up to his face, sliding down it in cool rivulets onto his bare shoulders, and going further, down past his tight abdomen to the elastic rim of his jogging pants.  
  
It felt good.  
  
He felt relief, yet terrible apprehension, ominous foreshadowing.  
  
He needed to protect Sora, he knew that much. And then he thought about what he had been told earlier that evening.   
  
He had gone to see Sora at her apartment. She had been acting distant lately, and he wanted to know why, wanted to know of any problems she may have had, because if there were any serious ones existent, he could help her get through them. They could get through them together. That's how much he loved her.  
  
As it turned out, there was a serious problem facing the young couple. To Tai, it wasn't really a tremendous problem, but definitely something that would change their lives for good.  
  
And Sora was scared Tai would think differently, think negatively about what she had told him.  
  
He hadn't.  
  
He came through happy, elated even, but worried as well. And that somewhat discouraged Sora. She began to cry, and Tai did his best to comfort her before coming home to get some sleep.  
  
Sora had been comforted.   
  
She was relieved, but still a bit concerned about what would happen to her and Tai now.  
  
Tai was concerned about that as well.  
  
But after staring long and hard into his mirror at himself, and after that horrifying dream, Tai had no more restraints. He knew what to do. Hell, he and Sora were adults, nearing the end of their senior year in high school. They can afford to do this.   
  
Tonight.  
  
Tai had to do it now to assure their future together.   
  
To assure the protection of his love, to assure the safety of her hopes, dreams, emotions, and feelings.   
  
Her personal confidence in herself and Tai.  
  
Her life...  
  
He needed to protect that all. He knew it in his heart. It was what he was told...  
  
  
  
Tai grabbed a light sweater-jacket and pulled it on without a shirt, grabbed the keys to his jeep, snuck out of the apartment without making a noise, without awaking his sister, mother or father.  
  
The night air was moist, cool, as Tai sped quietly through the streets in the direction of Sora's apartment building, the wind whipping wildly through his long, equally wild hair, the fierce determination set deep into his entrancing eyes... 


	2. Infinite Dark, Into the Light

-blinks- Well.... Congrats to Visions!! You guessed it right on. ^__^ And for you, a Taiora will be in progress shortly after I'm finished with this story. Of course, Taiora always! I'm certain they were meant for each other, and after I'm done, I hope you'll like it. I'm not too good of a writer, but I try. -shrugs-  
  
Anyway, the second chapter is here. Enjoy! And as always, please review?  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- -=+†+=- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sora tossed in her sleep, desperate to get comfortable in the soft, linen sheets.   
  
She rested her warm face against the coolness, but her crimson eyes remained open. She stared straight ahead at the dark outlines of her room furniture as she cuddled her cheek into the feather pillow, unblinking, occupied with her thoughts.  
  
Thoughts that kept her awake.  
  
At first, she had only thought about her life growing up as a child. Her father never being there, her and her mother's stormy relationship, the tomboy she always was, playing soccer with Tai as kids, going to the digital world for the first time.  
  
But then, her thoughts progressed. She thought about tennis, and about the woman she had become, the woman she'd have to be for the rest of her life, and the woman she felt she had always been because of her motherly ways. She knew she didn't want to spend her life half-alone, she didn't want to have one like her mother's and father's relationship, but there was only so much she could do to prevent that.  
  
Starting now, she had better start thinking more about it.  
  
And that was the reason her thoughts kept her awake for hours on this night.  
  
She felt as if her life were suddenly going to take an incredible downfall, the way rocks go up into the air as they're thrown, then lightly tap against a glass window before hurdling backs towards the ground.  
  
The rock tapping against a window with a soft yet persistent sound.  
  
Tapping...  
  
Tap...  
  
Wait.  
  
Was that a rock tapping on her window?   
  
Sora sat up in her bed, her face wary, her brows knotted in concern, yet curiosity. Her hands came to rest gently beside her delicate form as she tilted her head slightly and stared at her window, waiting for another one. Was it her imagination?   
  
No! There was another one. Sora watched the rock as it came up and rattled against the glass, then fall gently back down. What on earth was going on?  
  
Sora leaped from her covers, pulling her oversize T-shirt down over her exposed, firm bottom as she dashed to the sliding glass openings of her bay window.   
  
It was only Tai.  
  
Sora leaned over her window ledge and peered down past the three stories into Tai's upturned, sweet face, and she smiled brightly, her eyes crinkling. Of course. He had done this once before, when they were freshmen. Tai had been afraid Sora was infatuated with Matt, him being the teen idol rock star, but she wasn't. She was only being kind in bringing him cookies one night, trying to establish their old friendship since they had so much in common. A troubled childhood, singing, Tai. The goof, he never grew up.  
  
He was always just a kid at heart.  
  
Though his spectacular body told otherwise...   
  
Sora flushed at her thoughts, but she waved down at Tai slowly, her hand enjoying the cool night as it fluttered her greeting to her boyfriend. Then Tai began to do something very unexpected, and Sora's eyes widened in fear for his safety.  
  
He began climbing the gutter line leading to right beside Sora's window.  
  
Sora whispered loudly into the night. "Tai! What are you doing?" Her hands cupped over her mouth.  
  
"Huh?" Tai stopped and looked up for a minute.  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Oh, woops. Sorry," he whispered back, then resumed climbing. Sora gasped as he approached at a surprisingly fast pace. Sora shook her head in exasperation, then reached down to lend a hand.  
  
Once Tai was inside her room, safely sitting on the ledge seat of Sora's bay window beside her, she reached over and hugged him tightly, completely moved by his careless, and thoughtless, act of love.  
  
Tai smiled down at her darkened red hair as she nestled into his sweater-jacket, his strong arms encircling her shoulders. But then Sora pushed him back roughly, stood up, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
She faced him with a threatening look on her face, enhanced by her darkened room, and it somewhat frightened Tai. Especially after the dream he'd had just a few minutes ago...  
  
"Now will you tell me, just what exactly do you think you're doing?"  
  
Tai smiled sheepishly. "Coming to see you. I love you, Sora!"  
  
"Tai! Keep it down!" Sora spoke in her loud whisper.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Forgot."  
  
Sora put a hand on her head as if to soothe a headache. "Oh, my mom would slaughter me if she came in here and caught you." Tai suddenly became serious, and he got to his feet to softly place his arms around her, comforting. Sora lost her breath and a redness crept up to stain her cheeks gently as she felt Tai's lean, muscular arms enclosing her vulnerable form. Her T-shirt pulled and lifted just a bit from the hug, exposing some of her golden flesh.  
  
"Tai..." she breathed.  
  
Tai buried his face in her coppery hair, breathing in her scent, reveling in what he had almost lost in his imagination. He couldn't get enough of feeling her fit into him, feeling his arms draped around her, protecting her...  
  
Then he remembered why he had come over.  
  
He backed away, held her at arm's length, his expression suddenly full of excitement as he gazed happily into her deep, dilated eyes. He almost forgot his need to secure his love for her, his need to protect her from everything she had to go up against in the future, both emotionally and physically, for the rest of her life.   
  
"Sora..." he began, ready to spill everything, barely containing the words.   
  
But he was cut off by a soft knock on Sora's door.  
  
"Sora?" Faintly, her mother's voice called softly in a questioning manner. Both of the teenagers' eyes widened beyond normal capacity, and both began to sweat insufferably.  
  
The door creaked open, inch by inch, slowly, torturingly. Sora sweated upon hearing every creak.  
  
Tai sweated every inch it opened, until finally Mrs. Takenouchi's head peeked across the threshold.  
  
Silence.  
  
Nobody moved, nobody breathed. Mrs. Takenouchi stared at her daughter, stared at Tai with his hands rested upon her daughter's shoulders, noting how her daughter's T-shirt revealed the lower half of her backside.  
  
She didn't breathe.  
  
She merely noted the young couple, frozen at her intrusion, staring back at her with a terrified look of shock, of fear, and then she slowly backed out of the room, shooting one last glaring look of death at Tai.  
  
Then they both finally breathed as the click of the door closing echoed almost too loudly in Sora's room.  
  
Tai's breath burst from him in an audible sigh, and he lowered his head to pant in relief, his hands still clutching Sora's timid shoulders.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes to the ceiling, breathing finally as well. "Oh boy, am I going to hear it in the morning..."  
  
Tai looked back up at her, intent on getting through this in one night. He was serious once again. "Okay, now. I was getting to something important... Um, Sora?"  
  
"Yes?" Her voice was quiet, tired.  
  
"You haven't told her yet?"  
  
She shook her head sadly. "Tai, I couldn't bring myself to. Not yet."  
  
"You don't have very long before she finds out herself. You better tell her while she still has trust in you."  
  
Sora looked at Tai, surprised. She had never heard Tai say something serious like that, something responsible. Worse yet, he had never really been responsible for anything in the real world except Kari, and soccer. Her eyes held the surprise as they gazed back into his, she did indeed see the seriousness in the ashy brown as he said those words to her.   
  
"Tai." She had to say something to confirm her hopes about him. "What about you? It's...it's part you, too. Will you be able to..."  
  
Tai cut her off, much to her delighted amazement once again. "Sora, I take my full responsibility for this. I'm ready. That's what I'm over here to tell you. I couldn't wait longer, I can't wait longer. Sora, I want to get married."  
  
Everything left Sora.  
  
Her breath expelled in a gasp. All her worries, her concerns. Everything she had been scared of in the past few weeks, it was gone. All of it. Those last six words fixed it all.  
  
  
"Sora, I want to get married..."  
  
  
Sora fainted, went completely limp in Tai's arms as he caught her with a delighted, successful laugh. Then Sora laughed as well, Tai pulling her up and twirling her around, her shirt lifting gaily as she was spun around in the circumference of her room.  
  
By the time they were both dizzy, they were laughing in tune with each other, singing an eternal song together, sinking onto the bed wrapped in each other's arms.   
  
They began a kiss like no other, one that surpassed all the greatest, most romantic kisses in history.  
  
Several minutes, though it seemed like several hours, went by. Tai leaned over to whisper gently into her ear, his warm breath caressing the tender and sensitive areas of cartilage, forcing Sora to shiver all the way deep down inside of her.  
  
"Let's go get married...now."  
  
Sora whispered back.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"In the middle of the night?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
"But Tai..."  
  
"No buts. Let's just do it now."  
  
Sora's eyes drooped lovingly, slowly, compliant. She nodded her head ever so slightly as she let the sea of emotions light her way out of the darkness... 


	3. Infinite Dark, the End of the Night

This time, Tai had gone out through the door and down the stairs instead of shimmying down the gutter outside Sora's window.  
  
It was a lot safer, and Mrs. Takenouchi insisted, since she knew Tai was there.  
  
Sora rapped softly on her mother's bedroom door only minutes after Tai departed, wishing to tell her everything. Their relationship, their friendship and trust in each other, between mother and daughter, meant the world to Sora. She wouldn't want anything to get in the way of that.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi appeared in the doorway, inches in front of Sora, staring down at her only daughter, her only child, with a tired look in her eyes. But there was a spark of love, and immense pride hidden within them, Sora was sure she could see it.   
  
"So..." she began.  
  
Sora encouraged her. "Tai and I..."  
  
"You're getting married now? Right this minute?"  
  
"Mom, he went to get all of our friends. Everyone who went to the digital world with us all those years ago, we want them to be there."  
  
"I understand, Sora, dear." The darker set of crimson eyes lowered towards the ground, sadness buried, the sense of loss beheld within them.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
Naoko Takenouchi looked up into her daughter's bright ruby eyes, the same color as they were the day she was born.  
  
"I want you to be there, too."  
  
The brightness lit inside of the older, wiser eyes. Her daughter wanted her after all. She was not forgotten.  
  
"Go ahead, Momma. Go get ready. Wow, we have so much to do in such a short time. And Tai wanted me to get Yolei, Cody, and Mimi." Sora began to bustle around in the dark, deathly silent apartment, turning on lights, livening the rooms with joy.   
  
"Sora, dear, it's only eleven. I know most of your friends are still awake. It's a Friday night, you know." Naoko smiled warmly. Sora wasn't even listening to her, but she was right. There seemed to be too much to do in so short a time. But one thing was certain, one thing was resolved very quickly.  
  
Naoko Takenouchi ran into her room, tore open the closet door, and dug deeply into a hidden chest while Sora pulled on jeans, shoes, and proceeded to Yolei's apartment building.  
  
Everything was happening so quickly.  
  
It was a blur.  
  
Mimi had just happened to be spending the night with Yolei, and they were torturing poor Cody into playing mannequin. Sora counted her blessings as she snuck up the fire escape and tapped on Yolei's sliding glass doors.  
  
Yolei looked up, away from Mimi, who was flirting with an embarrassed and blushing Cody, curious about the light knock outside her bedroom window.   
  
She stood and went to investigate, only to find an exhilarated Sora, her cheeks flushed, her breath escaping in excited gasps.  
  
"Sora!" Yolei's eyes widened and she smiled, inviting her in. Mimi and Cody both looked up, and Mimi squealed upon seeing Sora, one of her best friends, gravitating towards her. "Why didn't you come through the front door? My mom would've..."  
  
Sora interrupted. "I want all of you to come with me." Sora laughed gaily as Mimi pulled her into a tight hug without saying a word. Sora patted her back, then continued in a sly way. "Come on, you guys want to be rebels for a little while? Your parents won't have to know you've left."  
  
They all gaped at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sora..." Yolei began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Cody, Yolei, and Mimi all said in unison, "You?"  
  
Sora laughed again, and Mimi and Yolei both looked at each other suspiciously. They were probably thinking that she was drunk, so Sora straightened up and continued seriously. "Really, I want you guys to dress nice and come with me somewhere. It's really important to me that you come. Tai's gone to get Matt, TK, Kari, Davis, Joe, and Izzy."  
  
"Why all of us? Is it something to do with the digital world?"  
  
Sora smiled secretively, and Yolei put her hands on her hips. "What about Ken?"   
  
"Oh, I guess he can come too, if he wants. If we can get a hold of him."  
  
Mimi cut in. "He's spending the night with Davis. He decided he wanted company too, since us three were having a little slumber party."  
  
"So are you guys in? Please come, we really don't have much time to debate about it. We have to get you back here before dawn." Sora pleaded to all of them, and Cody finally stepped forward.  
  
"I'll come with you, Sora..."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Cody! You're so sweet, and I promise, if you get into any trouble, I'll take all the wrap. I really don't think you will though, all of your parents trust me pretty well." Sora ruffled his hair some, and Cody blushed.  
  
Sora looked expectantly at the two girls. "Well?"  
  
Mimi and Yolei smiled at each other. "Of course, Sora," Yolei began, her hands on her hips in a friendly fashion. "You're our best friend. It's obvious this is important to you, so we're in." Mimi nodded, smiling sweetly. Yolei turned to her closet and started whipping out a bunch of very stylish clothing for her and Mimi.  
  
"We won't get caught, I'm the master at things such as this. My brain can form calculations predicting certain actions and formulas enabling us to direct a passageway suitable for our escape..." Both Mimi and Sora turned their hearing off for the moment as Yolei rummaged through her closet, muttering mostly to herself, and looked at each other.  
  
"Sora, you know I love a chance to get all dolled up. Where do you want us to meet you when we're ready?"  
  
"My house. Sneak out and come straight over. My mom already knows about this, so you don't have to worry about waking her. She's coming along too." Sora began to back out the window, ready to head home.  
  
"Ooooh, I just love a mystery! All right, we'll see you there, Sora." Mimi waved softly as Sora climbed down, landed on the gravel, and treaded down the street back to her apartment. Then she turned back to Yolei and Cody.  
  
  
  
Matt sat in the passenger seat of Tai's jeep, watching TK rub his eyes sleepily through the rearview mirror. "Tai, couldn't this have waited until morning?"  
  
"No." Tai's answer was straight and simple.   
  
"But you haven't even told us what's going on, Tai."  
  
Tai smiled almost wickedly. "You'll see."  
  
TK spoke from the back, his voice leaded with sleep. "I can't believe you made my brother and I dress up like this at almost 11:30 at night, plus make us sneak out. What could be so important?"  
  
"Want to see my sister, TK? She'll be all pretty and dressed up too..." TK blushed lightly, but enough for Tai to detect it from the front. He began to laugh.  
  
"Knock it off, Tai. Leave him alone. He's right, you know, you're acting crazy." Matt leaned on his hand and stared out the window as the streets sped by. He wondered what was up with his best friend...  
  
  
  
Ken and Davis were quietly slinking out through the front door, praying Jun wouldn't wake, praying Davis' parents were dead asleep. They had been planning to sneak out for a while, just to do it. To see if they could.  
  
And they did.  
  
Only to come face to face with Tai.  
  
"Hey, guys, what are you doing?" Tai smiled friendly at them and laid a hand on each of their shoulders. Davis' voice caught in his throat and he made a sputtering, choking noise while Ken calmly and, as quietly as he could, shut the front door behind him.  
  
Ken spoke first. "We were just going to walk around town for a while, I guess," he said nonchalantly, placing his hands in his pockets. "Davis had never been daring and rebellious, so I decided to stay the night so we could go somewhere."  
  
"Hey, that's not true! I'm always daring and outgoing and taking risks!"  
  
Tai smacked Davis on the backside of his head. "I can tell, you idiot. You're off to a good start by yelling in front of your own home." Ken side-smiled as Davis began a spit-gag sound produced from his throat. "Shut up and let's go. You guys look fine the way you are, you don't need to be completely decked out in nice clothes." Tai winked and smiled to himself, and both Davis and Ken, like TK and Matt, wondered what had gotten into Tai.  
  
"Um, Tai? What are you talking about? Where are you taking us?"  
  
"Davis, stop talking for a little while."  
  
"Okay..." Davis pouted and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
  
  
"Tai, may I ask how we are going fit Izzy and Joe in here?" Matt looked into the small backseat, TK, Davis, and Ken mashed together like a can of sardines.   
  
"Easy. Joe has his own place, he doesn't need to be quiet. He can drive his BMW. And Izzy...good question. Maybe I can drop you guys off...wait, I still need to go back to my house. I have to get some things, Kari included. Man, that's going to be tough, sneaking her out."  
  
Matt, TK, Davis, and Ken stared at Tai as he practically conversed with himself.  
  
"Maybe I can get Joe to go over and pick up Izzy. Yeah, that's a good idea. Get him to meet us somewhere. You guys, I'll drop you off."  
  
"Tai," Matt said, getting his attention. "Where are you taking us? I know this is really important to you, whatever it is, but you need to tell us where to wait for you."  
  
"Sora's," Tai blurted. "I'll drop you off in front of her building. You guys can chill out there while I go back to my house and run an errand or two."  
  
"But - "  
  
"It's okay, she'll know about you being there. This includes her, after all." That same, sly smile appeared on Tai's handsome face once again as his jeep pulled in front of Joe's building, making the rest of the boys wonder in torturing curiosity.   
  
"It's all set," he said, only a few minutes later, returning to his crowded vehicle. And a few minutes after that, he pulled up to Sora's apartment and let the other guys out.  
  
It was the same time Sora was returning home. She smiled shyly at Tai as he smiled while driving away.  
  
"So..." The boys looked at her, that curious expression plastered on their faces. Matt spoke.  
  
"So what's going on, Sora? Do you know what's gotten into Tai?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You'll see very soon, all of you will." She smiled sweetly at TK, making him melt, and did the same to Davis and Ken. "Come on up, you guys. My mom's already awake, you don't have to worry about getting past her. She knows. I just have to get dressed too, and Yolei, Mimi, and Cody should be here any minute."   
  
"Sora, what are we dressed up for?" TK touched her arm before following her up the stairs.  
  
"TK, you'll know in a minute," Sora giggled softly, then proceeded to her apartment. The rest followed.  
  
  
"Momma?" Sora called softly as she opened her door.  
  
"In here. Come into my room for a minute."  
  
"There are a few of my friends here already, is that okay?"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
Sora turned to the others. "Just hang out, get something to drink if you want."  
  
"We'll be fine, Sora," Matt spoke, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am kinda thirsty." Davis went into the kitchen, TK following slowly.   
  
"I'll open the door when the girls plus Cody get here," Ken said quietly. Matt only nodded in acquiescence.  
  
In the room, the Takenouchi girls regarded each other. Then Sora spoke. "So, what have you got?" Naoko smiled and held out her hand, dropped something soft and smooth into Sora's palm.  
  
"It was your father's. Been in his generation for years, handed down to each first born son in the family."  
  
Sora barely breathed as she studied the glorious, circular silver object in her hand, the unique Celtic design reflecting pinpoints of light as she turned it slightly to examine its beauty.   
  
"Oh....my..."  
  
"It's gorgeous, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, Mother, I've never seen anything so pretty."  
  
"If you look very close, you'll see that there's actually tiny diamonds in the ridges of the carvings." She was right. Only mere flecks of crystals and diamonds were encrusted ever so lovingly deep into the ridges of the Celtic design. It was a magnificent ring, and it would belong to Tai. Sora clutched it and gazed gratefully into her mother's eyes, tears brimming in both pairs.  
  
Then Naoko shook her head, remembering something else.  
  
"Now Sora, don't ask me where I got it, but I have something else to give you, if you were looking for something nice to wear..." She turned away and pulled something off of the bed.  
  
Sora's breath once again caught in her throat as she regarded the white beauty in front of her...  
  
  
  
"Hey Yolei, Cody, come in," Ken said, pulling the door open. Yolei smiled dreamily at him, and Cody followed behind her. Matt walked up to greet them, and found a pair of petite yet slightly powerful arms enclosing him.  
  
"Matt!" he heard a girl squeal, and then he laughed and hugged back as he caught a flash of pink hair with red streaks.  
  
"Hey Mimi, I see you've gone back to your pink hair, huh?"  
  
She giggled and pulled away. "Of course, you know me." Matt smiled appreciatively as he tried to inconspicuously check out her outfit. Mimi covered her mouth and giggled again as Matt blushed. "Imagine, the rock star Yamato Ishida blushing at little ol' me!" But Matt's face turned ever brighter as he gazed at the floor. Everyone around him began to laugh in a companionable and friendly manner.  
  
  
  
"Kari..."   
  
A light whisper floated softly above her sleeping form.  
  
"Kari. Hey, wake up, sis." Tai shook her gently as she moaned and turned over, batting her arm out at the disturbance. "Yikes!" Tai ducked, then clamped his hands over his mouth. Man, he was an idiot sometimes.  
  
"Hikari Kamiya, wake up now," he said a little sterner, but still in a whisper. He reached down and picked her up, sitting her straight. She shook his arms off and rubs her eyes.  
  
"Ugh, Tai, what are you doing? It's late and I'm sleeping. What do you want?" Kari lazily glanced up at her brother, who was wide awake and evidently excited.  
  
"Kari, get dressed and come with me somewhere. Everyone else, all of the other digidestined - "  
  
"Is the digital world in trouble or something?" Kari was awake now.  
  
"No, this is good news, and it doesn't really have anything to do with the digiworld. Just us digidestined." Tai smiled, as did Kari, trusting her older sibling. "And we only have till the morning, so get your fat butt up and dress into something pretty."  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Shhh!" Kari glared and threw her sheets away as Tai put a finger to his lips, glancing nervously towards their parent's room.  
  
"Well, can you at least tell me what all this is for?" Kari pulled a pale yellow dress out of her closet. She had been looking for a chance to wear it, but the pink spaghetti straps with pink rhinestones had seemed too fancy for any non-formal occasion.  
  
"Kari, you'll be the first to know." He watched her pulled a brush through her growing hair, and clip it back with pale pink barrettes, then he left the room.  
  
As soon as Kari was breathtakingly flourished from head to toe, Tai snuck her out with him through the front door, down to his jeep, and to an all-night department store. Understanding came to his sister's sweet, lightly made-up face.  
  
"I was wondering why you weren't dressed up yourself, my brother. You don't have anything!" Kari giggled compassionately.  
  
"Hush up and help me find something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Suit after suit, Kari brought anything she thought would look good on him, and Tai tried on each and every one. Into the dressing room, into the clothes, back out again to pose cheesily for Kari, making her giggle and shake her head.   
  
Finally.  
  
The perfect suit, not too fancy, but nice.  
  
A navy blue dinner jacket draped over a khaki-colored, silk shirt tucked into khaki dress pants.  
  
Tai moaned as he pulled out his credit card.   
  
His parents were going to kill him, this thing was given to him in case of emergencies. Well, when he thought about it, this was an emergency. This was the most important event of his life, and Tai would spare no expense to make the most of it.   
  
He and Kari dashed out to his jeep and he floored it to the next stop, glad he had called in right after he left Sora's and requested a custom-made job. Money was no object, he had claimed. Boy, was he going to hear it when his parents got the credit card bill this month.   
  
"Tai! Slow down!" Kari clutched her seat as Tai swerved expertly into the traffic. Reluctantly, he braked for his concerned sister.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari. I'm just in a hurry. We don't have that much time, it's already 12:30. Man, I hope Mom doesn't wake up and decide to check on you." Kari's face became worried as she stared ahead at the street falling swiftly under the car, and Tai glanced regretfully at her. "Kari, I'll take the wrap, I promise. It is my fault, after all. I'm sorry to drag you out with me, but you're the one I want there most of all, it would mean so much to me. You're my baby sister. I love you."   
  
Kari smiled sweetly up at him, touched. "I love you too, Tai. Now would you please tell me what's going on? I'd really like to know." The jeep pulled to a stop in front of a store with a golden light shining brightly on the window displays, and a small smile of understanding slowly crept onto Kari's pink lips.  
  
"You said it had to do with Sora?"  
  
Tai watched her expression, smiling at her realization. "Yep." He didn't take his eyes off of her face as Kari gazed at the jewelry store, her soft ruby eyes glittering like the jewels of the rings on display.  
  
  
  
The breath in the room stalled as everyone stared at Sora, dressed in a thigh-length dress made of a soft, flowing white fabric. Her sleeves were long, coming to a point and hooking around Sora's middle finger on each hand, a bracelet of white rhinestones trailing the edges down and around her wrists.   
  
The white collar also portrayed soft white gems as it connected behind her neck and supported four thin straps plaited across Sora's chest and shoulders. Three teardrop shaped holes draped around her, one on each shoulder at the top of the sleeves, and one in the middle, exposing her soft cleavage lines. A delicate necklace of small diamonds weaved in through the teardrops and rested in between the middle one, a slightly bigger diamond at the tip. The rest of the dress smoothed out into a waist that fitted Sora's flat stomach perfectly, then dropped into a wavering hem at her mid-thigh.   
  
They all had to smile at the sight of her black heeled boots that completed the entire outfit with a contrast, seemingly perfect.  
  
Sora's face flamed.  
  
"W - what? What are you all staring at?" Matt turned his gaze away. TK and Davis smiled at each other knowingly, Ken shrugged indifferently, Cody turned red while appreciating Sora's legs, and Yolei and Mimi squealed and ran to her.   
  
There was another knock on the door.  
  
Sora called out between the excited giggles of the pink and lavender haired girls. "Matt? Could you get that?" Matt walked over and pulled open the door, nodding hello to Joe and Izzy. Sora peeled her arm away from Mimi's fingers and stepped over to the two newcomers. "Guys, thanks for coming. I hope Tai didn't wake you."   
  
"Actually, he and I were chatting online," Izzy explained. "We both like to stay up a while on Friday nights, so it's really no inconvenience at all." Joe nodded in agreement and Sora smiled in gratitude, gratitude for all of them.  
  
  
  
1:00 in the morning.  
  
  
All of the former digidestined were anxious, their curiosity growing beyond comprehension as they waited for Tai and Kari to arrive, all conversations dying down as no one had more to talk about. All of the catching up was done.  
  
  
1:12 am  
  
  
A knock on the door and Sora dropped the cup of coffee she had been bringing into the living room. Her mother, Yolei, and Mimi dashed in from the kitchen, and all the boys stopped chatting and anticipated the arrival of the last two. Sora threw open the door and Kari burst in, greeting the others and giving Tai and Sora a moment alone before they left.  
  
As TK and Davis both vied for Kari's attention, Mimi and Yolei trying to push them away to talk with her, and Matt and Ken just standing by, Sora gaped at her boyfriend in openmouthed wonder.  
  
He was gorgeous.  
  
Breathtakingly handsome in a suit that matched him perfectly.  
  
And Sora was no exception in Tai's opinion either. He took in all of her, the glorious white of the light he saw in his dream, the brightness he observed in the midst of his nightmare.  
  
She was here. It was within her.   
  
How perfect, for another reason than the common, obvious one, that his bride should wear white.   
  
Moments passed. Kari, Mrs. Takenouchi, and TK all rode with Tai and Sora in his jeep, while the rest squeezed into Joe's spacious BMW. Izzy in front with Yolei happily between him and Joe. Davis and Ken and Cody in the back and Mimi sitting on Matt's lap.   
Neither of those two complained about that arrangement, as Mimi uncomfortably found Matt's enjoyment of it all too apparent.  
  
The one question still going through almost everyone's mind, though - What was going on?  
  
Still, none of them knew where Tai and Sora was leading them.  
  
But the voices chattering within Joe's car fell silent, awestricken and shocked, as they pulled up behind Tai's jeep.  
  
Right in front of a chapel.  
  
No word, no breathing, as they piled out and ran to keep up with Tai and Sora as the two dashed indoors, hand in hand. Sora's mother had made the prior arrangements, the preacher waited at the end of the isle patiently, a Bible clutched in his soft, elderly hands.  
  
And so, with love and courage, Tai approached him, Sora's fingertips softly nestled at the tips of Tai's as she gingerly followed.   
  
The others slowly sat, spread out sporadically in the pews, unable to take their eyes away as two of their companions formed an eternal bond with each other, creating a historical event within their little group that would be remembered by them for years. Yolei and Mimi were already beginning to cry, their emotions letting loose everything they held. The guys even let themselves become soft for just that one moment as two of their friends tied the knot.  
  
Much sooner than they had anticipated.  
  
Thus, the ceremony began.  
  
Sora's mother stood at the very back, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed, the proud happiness set deep into her eyes as her only daughter, her only child became the woman she always was, the woman she was born to be.   
  
"Do you, Taichi Kamiya, take this girl..."  
  
Tears of pure crystal shone through the darkness, streaming flowing rivers down the soft, pale cheeks of all who were present in the church.  
  
The guys were lighthearted, silently cheering Tai on as the words were being spilled into the open forever, fluttering as an escaped bird does, becoming infinite, eternal, bonding them together for as long as time itself.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Sora Takenouchi, take this boy..."  
  
The words barely came fast enough. "I do." And her words escaped almost too quickly in one, excited breath.  
  
Kari stepped forward when it was her time, when her seemingly clouded ears heard the words from the preacher, "...the ring." Her hands cupped the little black box, velvety and smooth, as she held it up to her big brother.  
  
Tai's loving glance at her as he took the box.  
  
Back at Sora, he never took his eyes from hers as he pulled out the ring that meant everything to him, and slipped it softly onto her finger.   
  
For just a moment, Sora couldn't resist. She gazed down at the ring Tai had chosen for her, the glorious splendor of the prettiest silver she had ever seen. How it shone brightly in the dim lights of the church, and the remarkable design was something that hit home. It barreled into her chest and pierced her heart with a knowledge of the love Tai felt for her that he would go to this extreme and find a ring such as this one.  
  
The delicate sides of the ring split into many as it touched the sides of her finger, and they twirled and curved into the shape of a heart.  
  
The heart in the shape of the crest of love.  
  
Her heart.  
  
Her eyes welled up with the clear, liquid love her body produced as she directed her gaze back to Tai's. She marveled at how he knew her so.  
  
Then came his speech.   
  
"Sora, everything that we've been through together, it all means so much to me. I can't begin to tell you the strong feeling I've felt for you since the first time I met you, when we were just kids. Even then, I knew there was something. But I've always had it deep inside me, buried, though it may have not seemed like it at times.  
  
"I always wanted to protect you. You've meant everything to me, and I know that this ring will show you. So, I give it to you, in front of all of our true friends, and all of the other digidestined in this world who aren't here, yet deserve to be.  
  
"I thee wed."  
  
Sora's turn, and she quickly wiped away her tears. Turning her palm over, she revealed the silver treasure of Celtic origin.  
  
Tai's was an expression of wonder and awe as she carefully slipped it onto his finger, watching her gentle hands sure and steady as they cradled his.  
  
"Tai, I'm sorry if my...intelligence wasn't always up to how you've felt for me, but now I'm sure. I now know. I've known for these three years we've been together, and I'm grateful to you every day you've helped awaken me. Everyday we've been together, through the rough times and through the easy times, through the happy and through the sad. I love you as much as love can build within me, the love I never knew I could possess. It's for you."  
  
She held his hand tightly in hers, gently squeezing it. "And, I realize I've never told you before," she looked down, smiling and blushing lightly, "but I forgive you for throwing up in my hat all those years ago as well, when we first met, when we were kids. Another act of love, I can assure you." The intense atmosphere was lightened somewhat as quiet giggles erupted throughout the church, and even Tai blushed somewhat.  
  
"Thank you, Sora."  
  
"Right, Tai. I thee wed." Sora had to stop herself from kissing him too early as she smiled up at him with the tender love deep in her heart, so she squeezed his hands even more, feeling them wrap around hers and the warmth they spread as Tai squeezed back.  
  
The preacher smiled gently and continued the last few words needed, his deep, weather-beaten voice sounding as if it were sent from Heaven. "If anyone in this small, meager group of loved ones, has any reason that these two should not be wed, please let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
The silence was uncanny.   
  
Not even a breath to interrupt the happiness Tai and Sora were creating together. Davis' eyes watered as he clutched his hands together like a girl, Ken smiled gently, tears streaked down the faces of Mimi and Yolei as they clung to each other, Kari smiled and stood encouragingly nearby as TK did the same, Cody sat still and silent, and Matt turned his face away as he leaned back against the pew, his arms crossed.  
  
Sora's mother said nothing from the back, only watched with her eyes shadowed and downcast, thinking through the thoughts circling in her head. How her life was going to change now...  
  
"...I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss..."  
  
Her baby girl.  
  
An adult, married.  
  
Sora lifted her head as Tai touched the tips of his fingers to her chin. He slowly reached down and gently, almost carefully, placed his lips upon hers, the velvety softness sending shockwaves down Tai's spine. It felt like he was kissing the petals of roses.  
  
It was Heaven...  
  
And Sora couldn't hold it in anymore, so she threw her arms around Tai's neck and pulled him close, her lips pressing harder against his as applause rang out from the other kids, and the preacher rubbed his eyes sleepily.   
  
Despite being called to perform this duty so late, things couldn't have gone better in his opinion.  
  
  
2:34 am  
  
  
Sora and Tai were husband and wife.  
  
Everyone was sneaking back into their homes, careful, silent. Cody, Yolei, and Mimi all crashed as soon as they hit Yolei's carpet in her room. Matt walked with TK to his front door to make sure he got in okay, and then he went home himself. Izzy made it back successfully, as did Ken and Davis.   
  
Joe fell asleep instantly at his own home.  
  
And Kari had a bit of a run-in with her dad. She managed to cover it pretty well before he found out that Tai was still missing...  
  
  
  
"Sora, my wife." Tai loved the sound of those words. He said them again, then again, making Sora giggle and blush insufferably. He squeezed her hands, squeezed her in a hug, and finally let her go.   
  
"I hate to have to leave you tonight."  
  
"I know, Tai. We need a honeymoon pretty soon, and find somewhere to move in together."  
  
Sora's mom stepped around the doorway of the apartment she and her daughter shared. "You kids don't worry about that right now. Something will be figured out, I promise." She looked at Sora knowingly, but Sora only gazed back curiously. "Right now, you need to get home and get some sleep, young man."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Tai bowed respectively to her, and Naoko Takenouchi pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Welcome to the family, son."  
  
Sora once again wiped small tears from her crystalline eyes. "Mom? Do you mind if Tai and I say good-bye outside?"  
  
"Of course not, sweetie. I'm going to bed." She embraced her daughter compassionately, then walked into her bedroom.  
  
Sora and Tai, once outside, wrapped themselves into a passionate kiss, one beyond surpassing the greatest kisses in history. More pure than that of Romeo's and Juliet's, more romantic than Hamlet's to Ophelia's. It was the wedding kiss of two soulmates meant to be together forever.  
  
Reluctantly, they each pulled away, knowing they had to go their separate ways for now, at least until Tai's parents could become aware of and accept what they had done. Until they could figure out the next step to being married...   
  
And so ending Tai's urgent protectiveness over the one he loved. He can secure everything in her existence now, love her, help her, make sure she has everything she could possibly want or need in the future.  
  
He knew she was now forever his.  
  
No one could take that away. The night, the dark, nor the blackest black of hell could never tear her away from his grasp.  
  
"Tai, one question." Tai turned back to Sora. "What made you finally decide to do it? To marry me? Was it...my condition?"  
  
"Sora, it was that, but a lot more. I was told."  
  
"Told?" Tai came back to her, inches away, close to her ear as he lovingly whispered in it.  
  
"A dream told me."  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
